


Splintered Flames

by Yuesmuse_onyx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuesmuse_onyx/pseuds/Yuesmuse_onyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared live in a small village near the mountains, that is said to be protected by the Demon Prince they say lives high in the mountains above them, they say that every once in a while the Prince requires an offering  in exchange for their protection but that's just a story right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this was suppose to be for Halloween but that never worked out ( school and all that) so you're getting it now, this fic is inspired by the many Halloween themed fics I've read in the past all written by amazing authors so I hope you enjoy this first part  
> and for those of you asking a new chapter of "Snow Gift" is in the works ( maybe this weekend?)  
> enjoy the fic!  
> I don't own anyone or anything except the idea  
> un'betaed all mistakes are my own

Prologue

The ring swung over the parchment with the names of the village children in the ritual that has been practised in their village for thousands of years, the candle on the large wooden table flickered and the still the demon’s ring made no movement to show the name of the chosen they almost reached the end of the second scroll the when the chain in the hand of the village elder began to move , at first the movement was slight and as the scroll was moved back and forth to determine the identity of the chosen. With each movement of the scroll pendent moved with name it had selected making it clear, which one would be given over. The elders around the table all looked at each other these indeed were strange times they lived in, however plans needed to be made and the family notified. They also needed to prepare for the ceremony to be performed at the harvest festival and they all prayed for mercy on that child’s soul.

 

Chapter 1

Jared sighed as he got home from the market place, he made very little from the sale of his vegetables today. Hopefully he could put it together with the earrings from his brother’s work at the welder’s shop so that they may be able to put together a decent meal for the harvest season this year. When he entered the house his mother was sitting at the table clutching a piece of parchment paper and her eyes were red, she had been crying

“Mother, are you all right?” Jared asked she looked up at him with sad eyes and tucked the paper in her apron pocket

“Yes, my sweet Jaybird I'm fine, why don’t you tell me how you did at the market?” she asked,“Did you sell all your corn dear?”

Putting his bag down he came and sat at their small table,

“I was able to sell it all and a few other of our vegetables as well. I hope that Jonathan and I can put enough together to buy a lovely roasting pheasant this year”

Sharon patted her son’s head he always tried so hard, she put on a brave face , more for her sake than her son’s

“ I'm sure with Jonathan’s earnings we’ll be alight dear no need to worry”. Jared nodded

“Mother? Do you think Josh will come over with Alice for the harvest holiday?”

“Now Jared, you know Joshua is busy with carpentry business by himself, after your father’s passing and with Alice so close to birth you can’t expect him to be here” Sharon replied

Jared nodded as he looked away he really wanted his family together, when his father was alive things were different they actually spent time together as a family not like now.

“All right mother, I'm sorry” Jared said he got up from the table he was sitting at to wash off the dirt and grime of the day.

“Jared dear,” Sharon called after him

“Yes mother?” Jared answered

“Have you forgotten the harvest festival is the evening? Perhaps we’ll see Joshua, for the lighting of the bond fire” Sharon said, she wanted the last hours with her youngest son filled with his smiles and happiness.

“Now go bathe my dear, you can’t go to the festival covered in dust, and your sister should be along soon enough” she continued she smiled sadly as she watched her son disappear into the back room she would certainly miss his bright spirit.

Jared had completely forgot about the lighting ceremony everybody in the village  showed up to the main event of the harvest celebration so hopefully he’d see his brother and for a little while his entire family would be together.

By the time he was finished his bath and getting dressed his other siblings were already home his older brother Jonathan was walking in the washing room and his sister was already dressed and sitting in front of their mother getting her hair braided.

“So Meggy how did you do with selling the wool from the sheep?” Jared asked

“Not too bad, except for old man Robinson who tried to cheat me, thought that I couldn't tell he tried to short change me by four coins” the younger girl said snappily.

Jared smiled at his younger sister’s actions she hated it when people didn't take her seriously because she was girl or so young she knew and they knew that she was just as resourceful and smart as her other three brothers

<><><><><><>

 

As the sun set the family made their way to the village square where the annual harvest festival was held where the village people traditionally first brought out the items sold in preparation for the coming winter it was often said that the day after the gathering was usually when you’d feel that first winter’s chill. It was also the place where everybody got together and caught up with each other’s lives and it was the only time other than Christmas day where the church and the upper families got together and provided a free feast for the night. Then after the meal was done the bond fire was lit and people were free to dace,sing and stay out until almost dawn Jared smiled at the thought of all the festivities and on top of that he’d see his brother all in all it was going to be a good night.

It didn't take very long for Jared to find his oldest brother and his heavily pregnant wife and waved them over to the table that they secured

“Josh, Josh! Over here!” Jared called.

“I see you little brother, now calm down” the eldest sibling said as he walked over with his wife in tow, he helped the woman sit with the rest of the family.

“How are things going on at home, you taking care of mom Jonathan?” Josh asked

“Yeah bro I'm doing…we’re all doing what we can right Jay, Meggy?” the younger siblings nodded

“Good, good” Joshua nodded

“Josh sweetie, enough about me your beautiful wife was telling me about how you've been preparing your home for the baby” Sharon said

“Well you know just trying to make sure our child gets the best of everything” just like you and father did for us” Josh answered

“Josh.. Don’t make your mother cry, I just want to enjoy this evening with all my children” Sharon said with a smile

At dusk, after eating the Padalecki family gathered along with the rest of the villagers for the annual lighting of the bond fire the wood was already piled up by the stage where the village elders along with the priest stood for the crowd to settle down

“Good Night good villagers and welcome to the annual harvest festival” Elder Ferris called

“Each year we gather here on this day to celebrate the passing summer season and the beginning of the upcoming winter,” she began

Sharon grabbed onto her son’s hand and squeezed tight

“ ..We band together and most importantly we keep each other alive, however as most of you know a lot of our  good fortune that our village has been granted is due to the Demon Prince that lives high in the mountains above us” Elder Ferris continued

The villagers murmured amongst themselves, they all knew of the demon’s existence but it mostly left the sleepy little village alone, story goes that no outside invader makes it close enough to the village due to its inference so in exchange they would leave little tokens of gratitude but every once in a while the demon wanted more,

“For many years now he has content in taking our tokens but as you know that is not always enough and so for the first in twenty year the demon has demanded an unwed offering”

The response was immediate, mothers started crying and clung to their children the men talked softly to their wives trying to calm them down and reassure them that things would be alight

“The selection ceremony has been performed and the identity of the child has been determined and the name of this child is … Jared Padalecki”

In that moment all the air in Jared’s body, all noise left his world and even the strength in is legs left him in that moment, he was selected this means that he’d never see his family again, his mother, his brothers his little sister he’d be ripped away from his family, friends and the only home he’d ever know to be whisked away to some dark dank castle to be the pet of the demon he’d thought to be a myth mothers told to keep unruly children in line When Jared came back to himself he was seated on one of the many benches set up for the festival, with his mother’s voice calling to him

“Jay, can you hear me? My sweet jaybird, I'm so sorry this has to happen to you” Jared blinked and everything came back into focus, he saw both his brothers pale and stone faced while his sister and sister in law clinging to each other while weeping silently

“Why?” he croaked out

“Why did they choose me mother, what wrong thing have I done to deserve this” Jared asked while trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice

Sharon, with tear stained cheeks grabbed on to her youngest son and stroked his hair “Nothing Jared, you hear me you've done nothing wrong, the elders… they do this at random”

“Widow Padalecki, it’s time” a voice from behind them said, the family turned to see Elder Beaver coming behind them with a cloak in hand

“So you people are just going to let this demon take my brother like this! can't you people do anything?….” Jonathan asked angrily he couldn't believe that for the second time in three years his family was being torn apart

“I'm very sorry but there isn't young Jonathan, the selection ritual is not something one can trifle with” Elder Beaver said

“But- but why my brother” Jonathan asked

“From all the legends I've heard about the demon has never asked for a boy so why?.. Why my little brother...”

“Jonathan, stop it” Joshua snapped they all looked towards the eldest sibling, “There’s nothing we can do, this isn't the first time the demon has taken an offering and I doubt this will be the last besides there is no need to provoke the demon is there” Joshua asked

“No it’s best not to do that” elder Beaver answered “I just want to say on behalf of the elders and the village we want to thank you for your sacrifice”

All around them the festivities continued in a more subdued manner under the light of the bond fire and just in front of the platform the small family clung together crowded around the boy who would soon leave them when the thundering sound of hooves were heard coming from the north side of the village

“They are coming Jim” Elder Sheppard said while waking up to join the family

“You should put your travailing cloak on boy” the older man said to Jared

The young man nodded he had seem to have lost his words after learning of his fate Sharon took the covering from the man and put it gently around her youngest son’s shoulders And as the hooves got closer the family clung tighter together

“Jay, take this rosary I bought it today at the craft table” Megan said through tears,

“Take it with you and never forget us, promise me you won’t” she pleaded

All the scared young man could do was nod The small family held each other until the arrival of a massive black ornate carriage being pulled by two very large black horses arrived in front of them. The village Elders gathered along side of the family as the driver climbed down from his perch, to Jared he looked as large as the carriage he was driving

“Has the child been prepared?” the driver asked in a gruff voice

“Yes,” Elder Ferris responded “We were just about to preform the outgoing blessing as tradition allows” Elder Beaver continued

“I’ll allow it, show me the child,” the driver commanded Elder Sheppard and Beaver grasped Jared’s arms and moved him into the direct gaze of the very large man, Jared watched as the man’s eyes widened a bit, he muttered something

“A boy child, is this village’s offering?” the man asked

“Yes, the ring has selected this child as it has the others in the past” elder Sheppard said

“Very well, preform your prayers,” the man ordered as he climbed back on to his perch Jared stood still as the elders encircled him and uttered a few lines of a prayer in Latin They each touched his forehead and ended with an “Amen” each of his family hugged hugged him for the last time his mother being the last, she hugged him tight touched his cheek while wiping the tears he never realized he was shedding

“Jared, my dear sweet Jay bird, be brave and know that your family loves you, cling to that if days get dark, that no matter where you are I’ am thinking of you… and that I love you so very much we all do’’ Sharon said through tears

“I-I love you guys too” Jared said

“It’s time to leave Jared” one of the elders said from behind him

“No” Sharon sobbed “y-you can’t take him, not my baby boy” Sharon said franticly

“Mother, you have to” Jonathan said as he unclenched his mother’s fingers from his clothes 

Jared was led to the carriage by Elder Ferris, she smiled sadly at him “Thank you so much”

The door swung open by its self as if indicated that it was time to go Jared climbed into the ornate carriage, and even before he could sit on of the couches the door closed just as it opened but to Jared the door closing was symbolizing  the end of his freedom.

He could only watch as the carriage pulled away his mother crying in his brother’s arms his oldest brother and his wife clinging together and his little sister standing trying to keep a brave face, but he could clearly see the heartbroken expression on her face. He kept watching his family until they were small figures in the distance and until they left his home village and he still watched until his village was just a bright point in the distance, only then did he face forward to what he knew lay ahead high in the mountains.

He wondered what awaited him in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been so long since I've posted anything but at long last here's a new chapter!  
> I would like to thank everybody who took the time to read this and my other stuff( comment/kudos or not) and I hope that Snow Gift will be the next update so I haven't forgot about that  
> warnings: attempts at using old English not beta'd any and all mistakes are my own

Chapter 2

 

Somewhere along the long ride up the mountain trail Jared must of fallen asleep because he was jolted awake by the halting of the carriage, curiously Jared looked out the window and was met with a bridge over a large and foreboding valley complete with mist that almost crept up to the tallest what looked to be pine trees it was kind of hard to tell in the dark. In the middle of it all was the castle that looked like it was carved out of a mountain, it was the demon’s castle. The whole structure seemed to cast an even darker shadow over the entire valley, slowly the carriage moved over the stone bridge steadily moving closer to what would be his prison for the rest of his life. He reached for the rosary his sister gave to him only hours before and prayed for his safety ,his soul and for his family, hopefully his departure would benefit them.  
His thoughts were once again broken when the carriage stopped in front of very imposing wooden doors, and  the very large carriage driver knocked on the coach's window

“Gather ye belongings child we’ve arrived”

  
How the man moved so quickly and silently was beyond Jared, but he did as he was told. Together they walked up to the massive door knocker that lay flat against the doors that were obviously well crafted along with some stone figures he could make out in the shadow of the large arched doorway they were standing in. The man picked up the door knocker and rapped against the large door, it took a few minutes but soon enough the door creaked opened a sliver letting out the faint glow of torch light and a woman stepped out, she looked at the carriage driver and over at him Jared felt her eyes make quick work of him and he fought back the urge to blush

“Is this the one?” she asked  
The driver nodded  
“Hmm a boy-child … I wonder what the Master will think of this”  
“Guess we’ll see won’t we” the driver grumbled back  
“Indeed we will” the woman mused  
“ Let us get you inside boy” the woman said looking at Jared  
The young man nodded his head and followed after the small woman

The Castle’s front room was massive from what Jared could see, it was large enough to hold at least five of his former home side by side and at least ten atop each other it was far larger than the Church the largest building in the village .  
“Come child, I’ll show ye to thy room, a bath and a warm bed will do ye some good after thine journey” the woman said  
After all that happened to him today the only bed he longed for was the one at home he shared with his siblings when the weather turned for extra warmth

“Are thou hard of hearing? Come on!” the woman snapped from the bottom of the grand staircase  
Jared rushed over to woman who already began climbing up the grand staircase lined with a plush red carpet runner along the floor as far as the young man could see. The castle walls were draped with tapestries and finally they reached a floor where there was a corridor lined with doors, that all looked the same he wondered how many times in the future he would wander into the wrong room because of the doors looking alike.  
Somewhere in the middle of the corridor the woman leading him down she stopped and pulled a key from her apron pocket unlocking a door she pushed it open and waved him inside  
“This will be ye room child…”

Jared’s eyes widen as he walked into the fanciest bed chamber he’s ever seen, along with the largest bed he’s ever seen covered in gold sheets and piled high with really soft looking pillows to his left and on his right was a large desk that was so beautifully carved it was like looking at his father’s work the woman tugged his shirt's sleeve to get his attention. He let the woman lead him to the door near that desk and when she opened the door, the young man was shocked to see it lead to a separate bathing room complete with a tub and toilet this was far beyond what he expected when he was taken from his home.

“The tub has been filled, please enjoy thine bath, I will return when ye've finished and on the morrow I will retrieve ye for breakfast in the main dining room”

Jared nodded in understanding, he stood there in the large room that was his according to the servant. The woman closed the door behind her with a light thud. Jared gently put down his small bag of items brought with him on a nearby chair which upon his inspection contained no form of garments. What would he wear during his time in this forsaken castle he wondered? The clothes on his back were the ones he considered to be his finest would he be forced to wear them for the rest of his days?  
He carefully laid his garments on a lounging couch in the room and made his way into the bathing room with its fine looking marble claw foot tub that actually looked like he could completely fit in. A table was all set up with mirror and a number of sponges, a towel and other bottles and jars for his up keep he assumed, reaching into the tub he ran his fingers through the water and found the temperature not too cold or too hot but a warm inviting temperature that would be soothing to his stiff limbs after that long carriage ride. Picking up a sponge off the washing room's table and a jar he hoped contained soap he stepped into the tub to at least make use of the servants’ hard work. He allowed himself to unwind just a little if only for the sake of his body not being stiff and achy in the morning.  
That bath was more relaxing than he’d care to admit because no matter how the servants dressed this place up and how pretty his room he was still a prisoner, taken from his home, family and everything he knew, for what? To be some demon’s pet for the rest of his life? Beyond that? It was not an answer he intended to find out. He will find his way out of this place, no matter long it took.

Reaching for the towel he wrapped it around his waist and went back into the room where on the bed was a night shirt ‘at least won’t have to sleep in the clothes I wore here’  
grabbing the large garment he pulled it on and went around the room blowing out the candles one by one until the one he was holding was the only one lit, the flickering little light threw shadows across the room giving the room a more sinister appearance furniture became hulking figures, the lack of natural light from the moon in the room made it seem as if inky blackness was creeping out from the corners waiting for him to blow out his candle so it may swallow him up like it did with the rest of the room.  
Jared set the candle on the small table by the bed and was just about to settle in when a sharp knock came from the door grabbing his candle as if it was a form of protection he made his way across the room and opened the wooden door just slightly to see the woman who led him to this room standing there he opened the door further, she looked past him into the dark room and then back to him.

“ Be sure ye keep that candle lit through the night child , the dark and shadows can play tricks on ye eyes, use this to cover the candle ye’ve got” the woman instructed while handing him a glass bottle with openings on both sides  
“Ye use the larger end to over the candle stick while the smaller end of the jar will allow the candle to stay lit without it burning out. I wish ye a good night I will retrieve you  when the sun rises” she confirmed.

“Thank ye kindly ma’am I’ll do as thou hath said and I also wish ye a good night as well” Jared responded  
Nodding the woman shuffled away down the hall and out of Jared’s eyesight  
Turing back into his room Jared closed the chamber door and armed with his candle and the jar gifted to him he set it down on the small table by the bed and covered his little candle then he settled into the bed he must have still been tired despite his nap in the carriage because he would scarcely remember his head hitting the pillow.

<><><><><><> 

A door opened in deep within the castle

“Master, the village’s offering has arrived”

“Has it now?” was the amused response

The person in the door coughed nervously

“Um-yes Master earlier tonight, it be a human child”

The figure sitting stroked his ginger coloured beard

“ That means 'twas was chosen by my ring, hmm it hath many years since an offering has been demanded, what’s changed”

“I’m not sure Master, but ye should interested to know that the offering is a boy child” the servant mentioned

“A boy?! Well now that indeed is very interesting, I wonder if this pet will adjust or will he be like a lot of the others” the bearded man wondered

“I trust the kitchen maids will be preparing him breakfast for the morrow?”

“Yes Master, they tell me he will be eating in the dining room”

“Very well, as will I... make it a lavished one”

“Very good Master, I will make note of it” came the servant's reply from in the door way

“See that you do, and one more thing do tell the servants tending to the boy that he is to be dressed in a presentable manner”

“Of course Master”

“You are now dismissed” the man said with the wave of his hand

With a bow the smaller figure backed out of the room pulling the door closed as they left

“I wonder which one of the fates were bored…” the bearded man mumbled

“Hmm I guess we’ll find out won’t we.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not beta'ed all mistakes are my own

Jared would’ve thought that the events of the night before were a horrible dream if it wasn’t for the fact he was lying on the most comfortable bed he’s ever known and it was big enough for him to stretch out with plenty of room for his long arms and legs, that and the silence there was no chatter of the village’s people as they went about their morning chores, nor did he hear his siblings moving about in their little home. Worst of all was that he couldn’t hear his mother’s humming as she stirred the porridge like she did most mornings. With a sigh the he opened his eyes, looking around the room the young man was at a loss. What was he going to wear? All his clothing were still in his family’s home the only things he had were the clothes from last night and the rosary his sister gave him. Still, he got out of the large bed and went into the washing room blowing out the lantern he was told to keep lit through the night on his way. After reliving himself he went back into his new room that was still mostly dark due to the curtains, though bits of weak sunlight still shone through.

Jared walked over to windows and took hold of the massive curtain and pulled it aside to let in more sunlight and he was also wanted to see if there was a way back to the path from last night. As he was looking out he was a bit taken aback by how high he was, looking out again the mountain path that he brought up on was nowhere to be seen, underneath his windows though, was a balcony that jutted out a bit from the side of the castle. After that was nothing but a forest far below him, a sea of endless pines. It was clear that he was put here so that any attempt of escape would be stopped, he wondered who’s balcony and room was below his, was it another person taken before him? Was it one of the demon’s companions here to laugh at him and the others trapped in this castle? Or was it the Prince himself, Jared shuttered at the thought a knock at his chamber’s door had him spinning away from the windows all together.  
“Yes, who is it?” he asked  
“Are ye decent” the voice he recognized as the servant woman from last night calling out to him.  
“Are ye?” the woman asked again  
“Y-yes I am” Jared said he was still wearing the bed clothes she left out the night before, the door pushed and the woman moved about to the windows where she pushed the rest of the drapes open which made the room a lot brighter. She looked turned and looked at the outed lamp with narrowed eyes she looked towards him  
“Did ye blow this out yerself?”  
“I did, this morning I figured it would be silly for it to burn in the daylight” Jared replied  
“Very well then child ye make sure to keep that candle lit the whole night through”  
And if looking at his appearance for the first time she tutted and shook her head  
“Child why are ye not dressed for the day?” she asked  
“I do not have anything fit to wear in a castle I only have the clothes I arrived in” Jared said as he tugged on the sleeve of his night shirt.  
Nodding her head he walked over to a door near his bed that he didn’t notice last night pulling it open and walking in , she came back out a few moments later with two items of clothing. Walking to the bed she laid them out, there was a crisp white shirt with a criss-cross tie at the neck and a pair of fine brown trousers that looked to be made out of wool, these were the clothes of a noble’s son.  
“Put them on quickly child, you’ll be breaking fast with the Master” the maid said as she finished laying out his clothes  
“W-what? Dine with the Prince?” the young man stuttered  
“But of course, the Master would’ve greeted you the moment you arrived, but he had other matters to attend to” she explained

Nodding his head Jared reached for the shirt laid out for him, pleased with his actions the maid walked towards the bedroom door.  
“Don’t dawdle now child! Ye should be dressed by the time I return” she said while closing the door behind her. Doing as he was told Jared grabbed the clothes as he went over to the chair where he laid his cloak and dug around the pockets until he felt the cool beads of the of his sister’s gift. Pulling out the rosary he said a quick prayer for his soul and slipped on the necklace, heading quickly to the washing room Jared peered into to the looking glass, he looked as he did the night before if not a little more tired looking. Jared dressed in the clothes put out for him making sure he tucked the rosary under his shirt so none would see it. The last thing he wanted to do was anger the demon with their first meeting. The young man took another peak in the looking glass as he tried to tame his unruly hair just a bit, the combs weren’t much help. Jared returned to the bedroom to see the maid holding a fine pair of leather boots, he supposed he couldn’t go to the dining hall barefoot. Taking the boots with a quiet thank you the young man was quick to put them on.  
“Hurry now child, the morning meal will be served soon” the maid said while pushing Jared out of the bed room. She lead him down the same hall he walked the night before; now that he paid attention, the walls were tastefully decorated with rich tapestries, weapons and grand paintings of imposing men and beautiful women. He wondered which painting was that of the Prince. The maid pointed out landmarks and a few other things so that he could find his way back to his room should he get lost in the halls, they went down a smaller staircase different than the one from the night before, he was in a different part of the castle. Finally she pushed open a pair of large doors to the reveal the dining hall with a table dressed with a huge white table cloth. At the far end of the table there were three chairs with massive backs one at the table’s head one on either side, the older woman gestured for him to take a seat on the right hand side of the table.  
After doing so the maid assured Jared that the Prince would be coming soon and took off through the door which he guessed were for the kitchens. Sitting there alone in the large dining hall he tried not to think about how cruel the Prince would be, how long he’d live here-  
He was brought out of his thoughts by another maid arranging two sets of plates and bowls in front of him and at the head of the table before disappearing back through the door she came through. 

A moment later the large wooden doors swung open and the heavy thud of boots was heard though the hall before the large doors slammed shut Jared suppressed a shiver, the sounds of heavy boots once again was heard through the empty hall along with clanking of sword hilts hitting each other at a steady pace towards the table’s head. Jared looked down at his empty plate and was thankful that his hair was long enough to cover his eyes so he wouldn’t take a peak. He should’ve guessed who was that entered the room, the thud of boots and clank of swords passed right behind him before there was a scrapping of chair feet and a final clink of swords as the new arrival settled into the chair next to him.  
“Well child, will you not even spare me a glance?” came a deep rumble of a voice from his left.

**Author's Note:**

> looking for a beta if anyone can help give me a shout in the reviews below thank you~Onyx


End file.
